


The Rise and Fall of Homura Akemi's Love

by PastelUnicorn



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: A bit of a retelling of things from Homura's prospective, Death, Drabble, F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Possibly Unrequited Love, Spoilers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelUnicorn/pseuds/PastelUnicorn
Summary: A drabble (400 words) about Homura's feelings for Madoka. Spoiler heavy.





	The Rise and Fall of Homura Akemi's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've ever submitted in a public forum so please be gentle with me.

       If there was one thing Homura Akemi knew about Madoka for sure it was this: Madoka Kaname is leagues above everyone else. She’s a beautiful ray of sunshine that makes you feel warm all over and your heart swell. Her pink hair is the hue of the early dawn, and she is the rising sun. Madoka’s presence is a gift from God. She is a gift from heaven, and God is a woman.  
       If there was one thing Homura Akemi knew about herself, it was that she is nowhere near the world of Madoka Kaname. She’s awkward and shy. People don’t even notice her standing in the background. She is the night sky that the stars shine in comparison to. She is nervous energy is a human form. She is an absolute dork that nobody talks to, because why would they?  
       And yet, Madoka Kaname did speak to Homura Akemi. She introduced her to a world she hadn’t even know existed. She took her on a magical journey of people and concepts that seemed amazing. Everything sparkled and glittered and glowed. Even the weapons they used to slaughter horrific creatures still had beautiful shine. It scared her, and yet it drew her in. Madoka drew her in.  
       And then the light of the world faded. Madoka Kaname, an angel from the heavens, was dead in Homura’s arms. Lifeless, the shine gone from her eyes, the ever present smile faded from her mouth. Madoka was gone. And Homura Akemi was alone.  
In that moment, Homura began to feel the darkness caving in. She could breath, all she could do was cry. She heard screaming, and it took a moment to realize it was herself. She could let this happen. She couldn’t live with this. Madoka had meant everything to her, she had saved her life in so many ways, and now she was gone. Homura refused to live a world where Madoka would never call out to her again. Where Madoka would never hang out with her friends and family again. Where Madoka would never save anybody again. Perhaps a little hastily, Homura knew what she had to do to save Madoka.  
       Homura Akemi was the new girl. A bit awkward and a bit shy. Homura was barely acknowledged by anyone, but none of that mattered to her. Because Madoka noticed her. And Madoka was here to make it all better.


End file.
